


100: "You’re never this quiet, what’s wrong?"

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [100]
Category: Saved By the Bell (TV)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Insecure Samuel "Screech" Powers, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	100: "You’re never this quiet, what’s wrong?"

****100: "You’re never this quiet, what’s wrong?"** **

* * *

"Okay what's up with you?"

Screech glanced up from his robot to find Slather standing over him. The wrestler had a weird look on his face as he stared down his lanky friend.

"Nothing."

"Liar. You're never this quiet, what’s wrong?" Zach  added leaving the paused game he was playing to join his friends. Screech sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get out of his conversation now that both boys were standing above him.

"It's stupid."

"No it's not if it's making you sad." Zack stated.

Screech sighed again, "I was wondering why no one liked me back. I mean, I know I'm weird, too skinny, my hair is too curly-"

"Wait what? Who told you that?" Slather demanded, he didn't even try to apologize for interrupting Screech.

Zack nodded, "Yeah, what jerk told you that?"

Screech looked lost, "You guys did. So did Lisa and other people at school. I'm a freak. I talk to much, I flirt with everyone and I'm just weird. No wonder no one likes me."

Zack moved first dropping down to his knees in front of the boy at the desk, "You are not a freak, nor are you weird, and I'm sorry for ever saying that to you."

"You didn't hurt my feelings Zack. You were just joking-"

"Don't try to play it off Screech. We said some hurtful things and we should have never said them even if they were a joke. Beside so what if your weird, I'm a meat head."

"I'm a just pretty boy." Zack added.

"No you guys aren't. You both smart as stuff, along with some of the best people I know. Beside people like you guys. No one likes me."

"You don't know that Screech."

"Then why hasn't anyone said anything to me! No one can love a freak like me. I mean I don't blame-" Screech's words fell off. Zack was no longer kneeling down as he moved until his face was directly in front of Screech's. Blue eyes staring directly into Screech's, "I like you Samuel."

"Me too."

Screech head snapped up to find Slather standing on the other side of him with the same dominant look in his eyes.

"Y-you two like me?"

"Mhm." Zack muttered letting the his mouth linger above Screech's.

"Very much." Slather muttered letting his breath send shivers over the back of Screech's neck.

"Oh."

"How about we prove to you how much we like you?' A.C muttered.


End file.
